


keep talking

by relationshipcrimes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Oops! All Soft Feelings, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relationshipcrimes/pseuds/relationshipcrimes
Summary: DamnAkira and his—corny sex lines like he’s a trashy dom on a gay porno, except he just says it with such confidence and also it goddamn gets Ryuji every time. “Do you want me to stop talking?” Akira asks.“Absolutely donotstop talking,” says Ryuji before he can think.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 363





	keep talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryashi/gifts).



“You’re so eager,” Akira murmurs, his voice dropping even lower as Ryuji gets on his knees. He doesn’t let Ryuji go quite so easily, pressing another kiss to Ryuji’s lips, then another, carding his hands through Ryuji’s hair and framing his face. Ryuji just scoots himself between Akira’s knees, so that Akira’s sitting on the edge of his mattress and Ryuji’s face is twelve inches from Akira’s crotch. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” says Ryuji, and watches Akira’s eyes darken. Ryuji swallows hard, fumbling with the waistband of Akira’s soft pajama bottoms, and doesn’t even realize he’s still holding Akira’s gaze like they’re both caught in a spell as Ryuji’s hand drifts lower, under the waistband, under the boxers, finding Akira almost halfway hard already.

It’s the dead of night at Leblanc and it’s not the first time Ryuji’s stayed over way too late, and it’s not the first time Ryuji’s given him a blowjob, either, but it’s still new enough that it feels like a privilege Ryuji doesn’t deserve, and he still gets butterflies knowing Akira wants his hands on his pale skin, to know that Akira trusts him with his body to go this far. Still feels like Ryuji doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing, really, but then again, Ryuji didn’t know what the hell he was doing with the whole stealin’ hearts thing, either, and he followed Akira into the unknown without hesitation because it’s Akira. He trusts Akira. He lifts Akira’s shirt to expose his stomach, pressing a kiss to that soft spot just below the sternum, and feels Akira’s silent exhale.

“You’re wonderful,” says Akira. His breath is soft and raspy.

Ryuji squirms and he bites his lip. He busies himself fishing Akira’s cock out and stroking it to hardness. “You don’t gotta… Dude…”

“You are,” says Akira in that same soft voice, like he has such unshakeable certainty that Akira doesn’t need to raise his voice to say the truth. Akira’s still got his hands in Ryuji’s hair. “Look at you. On your knees for me. You’re going to spoil me rotten.”

“Oh my god,” Ryuji mutters.

“Was that too much?”

“ _You’re_ the one gonna spoil me rotten,” Ryuji groans, because _damn_ this guy and his—corny sex lines like he’s a trashy dom on a gay porno, except he just _says_ it with such confidence and also it goddamn gets Ryuji every time. “Just—never mind.”

“Do you want me to stop talking?”

“Absolutely do not stop talking,” says Ryuji before he can think, and then shuts up his big oversharing face by mouthing over the tip of Akira’s cock. Akira inhales sharply.

“You’re so good at this,” Akira murmurs, and Ryuji closes his eyes, sucks on the head, breathes deep against the salty smell of Akira’s skin and strokes the part of Akira’s dick he can’t swallow with his hand. “You make me feel so good, every time, do you know that? I’ll never get tired of this, of seeing your mouth around my cock, how gorgeous you look…”

Ryuji groans despite himself and presses his hand to his own dick, which has decided to go rock hard just because of Akira’s stupid _words_. He flattens his tongue over the stiffness in his mouth and tries to breathe through his nose, but he doesn’t know if he’s got the brain cells or the hand coordination to both stroke _and_ suck Akira’s dick _and_ breathe _and_ jack himself off all at once. He literally learned how to give a blowjob like, four weeks ago, and it’s harder than it looks and he _really_ wants it to be good for Akira. Instead he works up enough spit to go further down and hears the satisfying hiss of Akira sucking in air through his teeth.

“Just like that,” Akira says. Even his deep voice is going a little breathy, like he can’t quite get enough air. “Your mouth feels incredible, you know that? You’re doing so well for me, I…”

Ryuji opens his eyes and tries to look up and prays he doesn’t look stupid. Akira’s looking right at him with his pupils blown wide, vision glazed, and—of all goddamn thing—he’s got his free hand covering his mouth like a shy, blushing girl. “Oh,” he breathes. “Oh, look at you, if only you could see yourself, how gorgeous you are—”

Ryuji makes a really god-awful embarrassing noise at that. Ryuji doesn’t feel gorgeous with spit all over his mouth, and he’s prayin’ his entire face isn’t red from all the air he isn’t getting, but he sucks harder, really drags the suction out with his tongue. Akira’s breathing is sharp. “Working so hard just to make me feel good—you’re d-doing so well,” he says, but it sounds more like a gasp. “And you do, you do make me feel g-good, I think about your mouth all the—all the goddamn time, Ryuji, I swear, I think about you sucking my dick at the _worst_ times, in class, during l-lectures, when you’re right in front of me, the way your eyes close and your mouth—”

He breaks off. His eyes are closed and he’s breathing fast like he’s trying not to make any stupid noises, but honestly, Ryuji makes at _minimum_ four different stupid noises every time they do this and he loves hearing Akira, he wants to hear Akira fall apart more than anything. Ryuji’s knees are diggin’ into the attic floor and that’s definitely gonna hurt in a bit but for now he pulls off, breathes hard, pulls Akira down for a filthy, spit-slicked kiss to get Akira’s mouth open. Akira still tastes like coffee. Ryuji probably tastes like dick, but with the way Akira kisses him like he’s starving, he doesn’t seem to mind.

“Keep talkin’,” Ryuji says with his hoarse blowjob voice, and then puts Akira’s dick back in his mouth and goes as far down as he can in one go and Akira _groans_ like the air’s being dragged out of his lungs.

“Your tongue— _Ry-u-ji_ —”

Akira’s hand is shaking in Ryuji’s hair but he doesn’t press down and honestly, Ryuji kind of wishes he would, kind of thinks low-key about all the nights Ryuji jacked himself off to the idea of Akira holding him down and fucking his mouth and Ryuji feels woozy with the very idea. Ryuji does it for him, works Akira's cock down to the back of his throat like it's a competition and he's going for gold. If he can talk without sounding like raw sandpaper after this, Ryuji didn't have Akira's cock fuck his own throat right. Akira's thighs are trembling around Ryuji's ears.

“Good,” Akira gasps, “I can’t believe how good you are at this, and you do this for _me_ , and I’m the luckiest person on earth that I get to see you like this, that you’re such a good boy for _me_ —” Ryuji works his mouth up and down faster, picking up speed, really working the head at the top and his tongue along the bottom of Akira’s cock and Akira’s voice just keeps going: “—oh, just like that, like that, god, I, Ryuji, look at me, look—”

Ryuji looks up obediently. “Just like that,” Akira moans, his entire face flushed, mouth open, “you’re so beautiful, you’re gorgeous, you’re so—you’re so— _fuck_ —"

Akira pulls hard on Ryuji’s hair and hisses “I’m coming, I’m coming,” and Ryuji ain’t a dumbass, he tried to swallow once before and it ended badly and it was _very_ unsexy, so he pulls off just as Akira moans and starts to come right in Ryuji’s hand, his chest shaking, his head thrown back and his neck a long pale column that Ryuji desperately wants to sink his teeth into, but instead he strokes Akira through it as he palms his own dick and pants against Akira’s knee. The instant Akira’s done, Ryuji wipes the cum on his shirt and shoves his sweatpants down so fast to get his hand on his own dick at _last_ , at goddamn _last_ , and the relief as he starts stroking hits him like a burst of adrenaline so hard that he whimpers when Akira gets down on the dirty attic floor with him and pulls Ryuji’s hand away and starts jacking him off hard and fast.

It’s an instant gut-shot of overload. He nearly comes on the spot. Akira holds Ryuji close while Ryuji shudders and makes all sorts of lame noises into Akira’s shoulder and falls right apart while Akira holds him together and whispers, “You’ve done so well, you waited so well and you can feel good now, you can come, be a good boy and come for me, beautiful, beautiful boy,” and Ryuji’s orgasm punches all the air out of his lungs in a long moan he barely registers as his own voice. Akira strokes him right through his orgasm, even when the jizz gets all over their pants and Ryuji like, sags into a boneless heap right on top of him with his nose mashed awkwardly into Akira’s collarbone in a kind of painful way, but Akira just presses another kiss to the top of his head and wipes his jizz-hand on his own shirt.

“Dude,” says Ryuji. His own voice sounds drunk. “That’s gross.”

“You wiped my jizz on your shirt. We’ll just change and do laundry later.”

“Hmfg,” says Ryuji, and Akira snorts.

“Or maybe we can just sleep naked.”

“No we ain’t. ’m not explainin’ that to Boss.”

Akira hums. “’Kay. We gotta get up and change our clothes then.”

The smell of Akira is all around Ryuji. The post-orgasm calm is sinking in deep. “In a sec. I gotta brush my teeth, too. Jus'... gimme a sec.”

Akira hums again.

”Dunno how you can say all that stuff,” Ryuji mumbles.

”What?”

”The. Y’know. While I was blowin’ you. Dunno how you can say that with a straight face.”

“It’s easy because I mean it,” says Akira. Ryuji squeezes his eyes shut. “Every word,” Akira says softly.

Eventually they make it onto the bed, but they wind up just stripping their shirts off and dumping them on the floor. Ryuji swears he’s gonna get up and get a new shirt and Akira does his little hum in agreement. Ryuji barely moves his face from Akira’s shoulder. Ryuji kisses Akira’s shoulder, then up his neck, then his face, then his mouth, and Akira still doesn’t seem to mind that Ryuji had his mouth on his dick. Ryuji promises again he’s gonna brush his teeth in just a sec. Akira pulls the blankets up. They fall asleep with the bedside lamp still on, Ryuji breathing deep against Akira’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter [@p5crimes](https://twitter.com/p5crimes)  
> tumblr [@akechicrimes](http://akechicrimes.tumblr.com)


End file.
